This invention is directed to a cover system for a table top and more specifically, and without limitation, a counter balanced cover for a table top.
Outdoor furniture such as patio furniture is well known in the art. Included in this category are tables with awnings that are either attached to or inserted within a table. While the awnings provide shade from the sun and cover from the rain, they provide only indirect cover for the table top. Because there is not direct cover the table tops become dirty requiring time and effort to wipe them clean. Further, during storms, or when not in use, sometimes the awnings need to be removed and stored which requires time, labor, and space.
Therefore, there exists a need in the art for a system that addresses these deficiencies.
An objective of the present invention is to provide a cover system that easily and directly covers a table top.
A further objective of the present invention is to provide a cover system that does not require dismantling for storms and/or storage.
These and other objectives will be apparent to one of ordinary skill in the art based on the following written description, drawings, and claims.